


oh, for the love of what.

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Endgame, Pre-Relationship, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: Love comes and goes, but you have to be willing to go for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	oh, for the love of what.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year’s. Haven’t written anything for Marvel since last January, but nothing is more cathartic than putting your own psychological trauma into one of your fav characters.

Sam is as good a friend as someone like him, a hundred year old former brainwashed assassin, can get in the 21st century, Bucky knows this deep down in his bones and he appreciates the man when he isn’t having his moments. 

However, Bucky also knows that in his moments even Sam is correct -- that there needs to be something bigger that he needs to strive for in this new time. It cannot always be about the search for redemption and the little interactions that he has with people day to day. Bucky needs something solid and Sam tries his hardest to make it happen. Through odd events (speed dating, pet events at Central Park) and things such as online profiles and online gaming websites. Bucky never says much over his initial complaining because he can’t stop Sam once he has an idea in his head. Also, because nothing comes through fruition with any of these and Bucky is fine with things just the way they are, or least he tells himself.

That’s when Sam takes him to the most unlikely of places -- a fancy young bar on the northside of D.C when they are needed there. It’s in between the drinks that have no affect on him and the bright lights that it hits Bucky right in the face -- _young love._

Young love is pretty and picturesque with bright eyes and a winning smile that is aimed specifically towards him. Bucky looks at them for a moment, before turning back to head towards his seat when something grabs his left arm. “Where are you going, stranger?” their voice is like honey, as they keep smiling and for once Bucky doesn’t know what to say. 

They pull him over into the dance and Bucky is lost for months. He is lost in quick text messages and talks that last into the early morning. He is lost to little gifts and getting lost in the stranger humor but comforting laugh. Young love peppers him with praise, nicknames, and every wonderful word under the sun until these defenses slowly fall down and he can’t help but want to return them.

But, the cons of telling them the truth always seems to outweigh the pros of being with someone like him. Bucky totters like this for months, until he has them in his arms in the middle of his hometown with nothing but time in their hands for once. And young love is laughing at something he said, as the tether breaks and blue stares at them with nothing but adoration. 

He stares young love right in the eye and says, “I like you too.”

Young love pauses and stares at him in disbelief before letting out a nervous chuckle at the sight of his sparkling blue eyes and the crinkling corners that come with him grinning so much. 

Young love takes his hand and they walk all the way back to his little spot in Brooklyn. 

And that’s as best as it can get for someone like Bucky, because then the messages stop and suddenly young love is too busy with work and friends and family to give him some of their time, but Bucky knows better than that --- young love got scared and ran away.

He can understand that. He knows the feeling all too well and lets it be, lets the bubbling feeling return to his chest and freeze once more. They will be fond memories later on, but right now he doesn’t want to feel the pain and thus he digs himself back to work, looking for redemption and spending time getting to know the now and his antics with Sam.

**It's all he really has anyways.**

However, deep down he is thankful for young love and once he is willing to try all over again -- Bucky will know exactly what to do a bit more than before.


End file.
